


Patterns

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gives Jason a back massage after a BOTS performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request, a recent one actually. I particularly think Adore is easy to do, one of my favorites to write, and Violet too, but when it comes to write both it's not as easy as we thought it would be. I don't know if it's a popular ship but I like the idea of them, and I realized I hand't published this pairing yet, so here ya go. Hope you like it, till next sunday! xx

“Bye guys.” Jason and Danny said together.

“See you tomorrow.” Jerrick, Aaron, Kurtis and Justin waved at them as they followed different directions to their rooms.

“Thank you Lord.” Jason said as he left his bags and belongings on his way to his bed. He laid on the bed and kicked his bots off while Danny was taking the things off the way. “Damn, I could use a massage after this show.”

“I can give you one.” Danny said as he approached the bed, Jason had his eyes closed.

“I think I will pass.” He answered.

“Oh my god, rude.” Danny slapped Jason’s arm and went to the bathroom.

“I’m just kidding, I will gladly accept that.” Jason said.

“No, I’m hurt.” Danny said from the bathroom. “Maybe if you ask nicely, which I don’t think you can do.”

“Fuck off!” Jason said after a laugh.

“See! Your lost…”

“Please, Danny?” Jason tried.

“That’s it? I’m not that easy.” Danny said as he returned to the bedroom and Jason rested his weight into his elbows, looking at him.

“Can you please give me a massage?” Jason said in his softest voice and the most convincing face he could give.

“Fine, whatever.” Danny said after a minute of acting like he was thinking about it. “Where?”

“On my shoulders and my neck.”

“Okay, let’s get rid of this.” Danny said and he pointed to Jason’s jacket.

Jason sat, took his black leather jacket off and let it fall on the ground, he looked at Danny to know what he should do next, and with his finger Danny told him to turn around. Jason turned around on the bed and Danny gave the remaining steps to reach the edge of it.

He placed each hand on each shoulder, and with his middle, index finger and his thumb of his hands, he started on circular moves. He pressed his thumb all the way up until Jason’s neck and made the same way down, hearing the noises the other boy made in appreciation. He could feel him less tense as his hands kept working on his shoulders.

“Better?” Danny asked as his thumbs went to the middle of Jason’s back, pressing there and making circular movements.

“Uhm?” It took a minute for Jason to concentrate, the voice sounded far. “Yes, it’s good.”

Danny placed a soft kiss on the crook of Jason’s neck, reached down with both hands and lifted up Jason’s shirt slowly, and Jason lifted his arms to help him. Now that Danny could touch him properly, he made a way up Jason’s spine with his thumbs, pushing his fingers up.

All Jason could do is feel Danny’s hand wonderfully pressing on his hurt muscles and the amazing feeling it gave him.

“There you go baby.” Danny said, and gave Jason a kiss on his left shoulder.

“No, it was so good!” Jason whined and laid on the bed.

“Alright, alright.” Danny sat on Jason’s ass on purpose, his thumbs going all the way up on Jason’s back.

For the next fifteen minutes, Danny pressed every inch of Jason’s back, he knew exactly what he was doing and Jason’s moans confirmed it every time.

“There you have it.” Danny stood up and gave Jason’s ass a slap before he walked away to change his clothes. “Did you saw where I put my-“ Danny stopped, there was a continuous low sound in the bedroom. “Jason?” Danny asked and had no answer. He made his way back to the bed and Jason was exactly like how he left him. “Did you just-“ Danny didn’t finished the phrase as he walked to the side where Jason’s face was turned and he saw the boy with his eyes closed, not a single reaction to what Danny was saying. He heard that sound again. It was Jason. He was sleeping. “Motherfucker.”

The bad was warm and cozy, and Jason woke up feeling like heaven. His eyes opened to find a sleeping face next to his, and he smiled at the sight. He stretched his body and it felt wonderful, he looked back at Danny and he was still sleeping. Jason snuggled closer and kissed Danny’s nose, then he kissed his lips, one, two, three times. On the fourth time Danny grumbled and opened his eyes slowly, Jason placed kisses on his jawline and Danny wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Morning, babe.” Jason said, giving Danny another peck on the lips, and Danny kissed him back. “Thank you for the massage, it was so good that it made me sleep, my body feels so much better.”

“That was the first time I was on top of someone and they fell asleep.” Danny said, joking.

“It’s your fault your hands felt so good.” Jason said after rolling his eyes.

“I thought you knew that a long time.” Danny said with an eyebrow up.

“Yeah, I do,” Jason rolled over Danny and sat on his lap, he lowered his face to be closer to his and kissed Danny, whose hands were holding him by his waist on his place. “But I guess I just forgot.” Jason bite Danny’s bottom lip and pulled it, he rolled his hips and Danny moaned in his mouth. “Can you make me remember?”

“Sure,” Danny said smiling. “It will be a pleasure.” He turned over Jason, who giggled at the unexpected act. Danny looked him in the eyes and kissed his soft lips, Jason opened his mouth to deepen their kiss and Danny’s hands traveled through his body.

His thumb and index finger stopped at Jason’s nipple just to pinch it before the tip of his fingers kept their way down lightly touching his body. Danny kissed Jason’s neck, making sure to lick it before biting and sucking hard. He felt Jason pulling his hair and his hand reached its final destination. Danny wrapped his fingers around Jason’s cock, thrusting one time.

“I will make sure you don’t forget this.” Danny whispered on Jason’s ear, his voice sounded husky.

Jason stopped breathing for a second after Danny spoke, his words made him hard and he knew that Danny meant it. It was knowing exactly what was coming next that made him feel a electric weave through his whole body.

He knew his toes would curl and he would hold in the sheets as he panted and Danny would make him beg. He knew Danny would tease him for his own pleasure, and Jason knew he would whine in complain but also love the feeling. He knew he was going to surrender to every touch, he knew he would forget how to speak when Danny hit his spot in a row, he knew his body would tremble as Danny bring him to the edge.

And Danny did all of it. As they walked to the shower, they passed through the mirror and Danny saw that the nails marks on his body would not make him forget that either.


End file.
